


Привет, напарник

by Alexrataniel



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexrataniel/pseuds/Alexrataniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Привет, напарник. Ну, как ты тут? Да, глупый вопрос, но я же должен был спросить. Ты не против, если я тут присяду? Не против? А кто тебя спрашивает…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, напарник

— Привет, напарник. Ну, как ты тут? Да, глупый вопрос, но я же должен был спросить. Ты не против, если я тут присяду? Не против? А кто тебя спрашивает… Семир присел на бордюр и, притянув колени к груди, положил на них руки. Ему было все равно, что земля уже давно потеряла свое тепло. Холод внутри так и не отпустил своей хватки.

— Знаешь, я давно хотел тебе сказать… ты ведь сам нарывался. Ты постоянно лез на рожон, хотя и не считал себя бессмертным. Тебя ведь всегда тянуло погеройствовать. Даже если был один, никогда не ждал подкрепления. Считал себя героем? Не считал ведь, да? Тогда почему? Или ты решил, что раз это наша работа, значит, нужно всегда бежать впереди пуль без бронежилета?! Молчишь? Не перебивай меня!!! Вот он я, стреляйте в меня!!! Чего ты добился в итоге?!

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться сам и привести сбившееся дыхание в порядок. Посмотрел на свои руки, затем снова вперед.

— Вчера моя маленькая красавица сказала свое первое слово. Знаешь какое? Не «папа» и даже не «мама». Она сказала: «Том». Ну, она, конечно, его не совсем внятно сказала. Это вполне мог быть какой-нибудь «Бум» или что-то в этом роде. Но мне показалось, что я очень четко расслышал. "Том"… Или это после просмотра "Тома и Джерри"… Она ведь очень умная. Схватывает все на лету. И хитрая. Не надо мне говорить, что мала она еще на лету схватывать. Вот будут у тебя свои дети… — Семир осекся и закусил губу. — Прости.

В этом месте всегда стоит тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом ветра в листве или пением птиц. Мертвый покой. Ничто не должно нарушать сон тех, кто ушел из этого мира по разным причинам. — Дитер и Хотте вчера опять разругались. Ты бы посмеялся, узнав причину. Из-за того, чья очередь была за рулем сидеть. Совсем как мы с тобой когда-то. Помнишь, как мы за ключи от того черного красавца боролись, а ребята нас еще пристыдили. Ненадолго.

Семир усмехнулся, вспомнив былые дни. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на свежий букет цветов. Кто-то уже здесь был до него. И этот кто-то заботливо укрыл от назойливого солнца слегка выцветшую фотографию в черной рамке. Момент памяти, запечатленный на фотобумаге.

— А сегодня нам с Крисом опять досталось от шефа. Нет, ну кто виноват, что каким-то сумасшедшим приспичило погоняться по автобану? Ну да, пять дырок от пуль на переднем крыле. Помят бампер. А мы эту машину только вчера получили… Тебе бы она понравилась. Крис от нее в восторге. Был. Знаешь, он такой же ненормальный, как и ты. Ты ведь беспокоился, кто теперь будет за мной присматривать. Он и присматривает. Ну, или я за ним. Его, как и тебя, нельзя одного оставлять. Постоянно куда-нибудь вляпается… Нет, я не такой же. С чего ты взял? Опять ты все стрелки на меня переводишь! Ну, сколько можно? Я ведь почти слышу твой немой укор.

Рад бы был услышать…

Он запрокинул голову назад, будто любуясь почти чистым небом и, в то же время, пытаясь унять жжение в глазах. Ведь времени уже прошло много. Должно было стать легче. Должно было…

— На днях Андреа плакала. Она постаралась скрыть это. Думала, я не замечу. Ей тоже тебя не хватает. Как и всем нам. Иногда замечаю, как шеф задерживается у фотографии на стене. Помнишь, у той, где мы все вместе: ты, я, Андреа, Дитер, Хотте и шеф. Бонрад тогда сделал одну лишнюю копию, и мы решили ее в отделе оставить. До сих пор висит. Хотели как-то убрать, но ребята отказались и пригрозили устроить забастовку. Тебе бы понравилось это действо.

Телефон в кармане призывно пиликнул. До конца рабочего дня еще было достаточно много времени, Семир просто проезжал неподалеку и решил заглянуть. Он поднялся с земли, отряхнул джинсы.

— Ладно, напарник. Мне пора. Сам знаешь, работа не ждет. Привычные когда-то слова: «Береги себя» — так и остались невысказанными.


End file.
